


Copperplate19

by cytus_nono



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytus_nono/pseuds/cytus_nono





	Copperplate19

「你说她昏迷了？」

「对。」

「肢体还有自主活动吗？」

「什么？」

「就是她有没有偶尔动一下手臂或者扭个头？」

「大概……有吧？」

「先做些例行检查，把她扶起来，不，不是那样，」医生从提箱里取出工具，注意到里昂僵硬的直男扶法，恨铁不成钢地立即上手把艾达的上半身摆正，「你要让病人靠着你。」

「啊？……哦……」里昂在心里给了自己一拳，避嫌过头反而会引起怀疑，顺其自然就好。他接过医生递来的体温计，撸起艾达浴袍的袖子塞进腋下。仅凭触摸都已经能感觉到皮肤有多烫了，且温度还在不断地从她贴着他的面积传导过来，滚烫的热源。

鼓捣一番测这测那之后，里昂看着医生取出听诊器，突然，他意识到自己犯了一个错误，一个天大的错误。他为了方便所以只是给艾达套上了一件浴袍，如果对方要听心肺，要么从领口伸进去要么从裙摆伸进去，但无论哪种都很不妥啊！何况他也知道自己压根没给艾达套上内衣之类的，一层防线都没有，说不定还会暴露她身上的吻痕。

失策失策。时间仿佛慢了下来，里昂的视线紧紧跟着医生逐渐接近的手，脑子里警铃大作，而艾达仍然如同被下了诅咒的睡美人一般，对外界的危急浑然不知，睡颜恬静。时间一分一秒流逝，怎么办，怎么办，该以什么理由阻止他？

「等一下……」

医生的手腕被里昂捏住的瞬间，听诊器也隔着议员的衣服贴上了她的肺部。他有些不满地抬眼对上里昂紧张兮兮的目光，政府的这些看门狗真是一事无成还净帮倒忙。

「又怎么了？」

「没事……」里昂讪讪地松开医生的手腕，尴尬赔笑，在内心又给了自己一拳，他怎么忘了听诊也可以隔着衣服的，关心则乱，关心则乱，「您继续……」

「你和病人是什么关系？」医生按着听诊器的胸件手法娴熟地操作。

「额，我是她的——」

「别吵。影响到我了。」

自己绝对惹到他了，里昂扶着议员，无奈地扯扯嘴角，医生压根不在乎他是什么身份，他只是想噎他一下……

医生抽出数值已经固定了的体温计，皱起眉：「103.1度。温度比较高，今晚不能给她盖上被子。半小时测一次体温，记录下来，找一位女服务员，用冰袋擦拭给她物理降温。病人基本的反射都还在，她一醒过来就按名片上的号码打给我，记得让她把药吃了。最后，是什么让你认为这有可能是生化袭击？」

里昂一愣：「我不知道，我只是把问题往可能的方向考虑而已，以防万一。」

医生无奈地叹了口气：「……如果不是我拦着路易斯，有可能反恐部队已经把这片区域隔离了。外行人总是容易小题大做……进一步的检查也得等明天再说，今晚就先保障体温不至于过高吧。」

——————————

这个时间点，整座酒店估计没几扇窗户是还亮着灯的。里昂把冰块裹进毛巾里，忍不住打了个哈欠，他觉得自己也需要用冰块醒醒脑。找女服务员给艾达降温，然后被她发现议员身上的痕迹？里昂不会让这种事情发生的，所以他还是得自己来……

他这哪里是贴身保镖，简直是全职管家。

冰毛巾擦过议员的手臂，惹得她轻轻嗯了一声，里昂看过去，她的睫毛轻颤，但仍然没有醒来的意思，于是他继续顺着她的手臂往下擦拭。

他擦过她的掌心，有些好奇地比了比他们手掌的长度差。艾达的手比他小了一大圈，他笑了笑，虽然理所当然，但真正对比起来时，还是显得有些可爱。他的拇指描摹过她手背上白里透青的血管，一路划到无名指关节，如果这只手戴上戒指，会是什么样子？他发觉自己倒有点像摆弄心爱玩偶的小孩子了。

他把她的四肢都过了一遍冰毛巾，接着，里昂缓缓拉开议员浴袍腰间的带子，柔软的丝绸自动滑向两侧。原本莹白的皮肤由于发烧透着淡淡的桃色，冰毛巾所过之处留下一道闪闪发亮的路径。她的身形瘦削，修长，他能指认出每一块痕迹的出处——这个痕迹是恐袭时撞伤的，这个嘴唇造成的，那个是手指造成的，还有那个，是牙齿造成的……他对这个身体的了解堪比自己的身体。

他蹭过她的某条肋骨，手上的动作突然停了下来。在那之上，有一小块浅得几乎辨认不出的淡紫色，楚楚可怜。不，不想。不想让它消褪的心情充盈在里昂的胸腔，不希望自己留在艾达身上的印记就这么消失不见，不希望联系起他们的证据就这么被时间掩盖，仿佛它从来就没存在过，仿佛他们之间什么都没有发生。

那为什么不让它存在得更久一些呢？

他眼帘低垂，轻轻俯下身，薄唇朝着那个位置缓缓贴近，喉结蠕动。

「Objection…」议员微弱的嗓音在安静的卧室内响起。他的嘴唇悬在她的肋骨上方，悬在那块淡紫色印记的上方顿住。

里昂缓缓直起身，自嘲地笑笑，把头转向议员：「你什么时候醒的？」

「法官阁下，」议员的双眼仍然合着，声音罕见地有些软糯，「根据警方的酒精检测报告……我的当事人的血液酒精含量是于事故发生后两个小时在医院检测的……」

「嗯？」

「所以我们要求将……血液酒精……唔……」艾达翻了个身枕上他的大腿，两只手环住他的腰，像只赖上了桉树永远不想下来的考拉。高温从她的胸口隔着一层西裤布料温热了里昂的大腿，柔软的触感令他嗓子发紧。

里昂意识到议员只是烧糊涂了，单纯在说胡话而已。不，这个时候的她大概不是议员……应该说是律师……

「额……sustained*？」里昂试着回应她的胡话。

（法庭术语，英美法系庭审时，律师在对方律师陈述时可以提出异议objection打断对方律师，并陈述打断理由，然后由法官判决反驳有效sustained或者反驳无效overruled）

艾达大概对他的回答非常满意，没有进一步给他捣乱，只是安安分分地趴在他的大腿上蹭了蹭，当然，没松手。

里昂重新拿起裹着冰块的毛巾，沿着艾达的脊骨一路向下，低温刺激的不适感使她的肩胛骨条件反射耸起。

「Objection…」艾达拖着尾音嘟囔。

「Sustained.」里昂低声回应。

「Objection…」

「Sustained.」

里昂每用冰毛巾拭过她的后背一次，她就要抗议一声。但能让一位律师感到最爽的事情，莫过于她每次反驳对方律师时都能被法官判决反驳有效了。自己大概是这个世界上最偏心的法官了，里昂笑了笑，他轻声哄着她，继续为身前这位不断提出异议的律师进行物理降温。

————————

她好热，热得头昏脑胀睁不开眼，就像待在金星上一样，如果这个时候谁能给她一个微波炉，她会非常感恩戴德并跳进去乘凉。

恍惚中总觉得有个声音在大喊她的名字，声调里的急切惹得她心烦意乱，准是她那个保镖又在大惊小怪了。别吵，别吵，她想睡一觉，永远也别醒来的那种。

重重的锤声响彻整个法庭。一瞬间，睁开眼，所有人都在盯着她。她又回到了当年州长的那个案子上，自己额前的碎发仅仅触及眉毛。

「抱歉，您刚才的问题是什么，法官阁下？」艾达回过神来，站在辩护席上询问法官。

「Mrs怀亚特，我问你穿的是什么？那是什么衣服？」法官不耐烦地推了推他的眼镜，眼神犀利。

艾达抬起眉，不明所以地瞟了一眼自己的灰色西装：「嗯……这是拉夫•劳伦牌的……」

「是的，谢谢，事实上我是指你的裤子，你穿了一条裤子。」

「我不知道您想说什么……」

「在我的法庭上，要求男律师要打领带，而女律师，要穿裙子。我说得够清楚了吗？」法官一脸严肃，仿佛这是什么众所周知的规定。

奇葩。

他不可能对每个女律师都提出这种无理要求，艾达知道自己被针对了，问题是为什么被针对？她印象中自己和这位年轻法官没有任何交集，更何况过节。是有人让他故意刁难她吗？

第二次庭审。

「上前一步说话。」法官挥了挥手，示意双方律师都走到他的桌前。

原告方的律师有两个人，被告方只有一个，艾达自己。三个人离开自己的座位，聚到法官桌前。

原告律师先声夺人：「法官阁下，被告方打算把这起事件和与另一起和州长有关的未结案的酒驾事件联系起来，但这两件事完全是两码事，并且那起酒驾还不能说明肇事者就是州长。我们要求被告律师拿出证据。」

「但这两件事确实有联系，法官阁下——」艾达一字一句地陈述，她确实苦于没有证据，话才说到一半就被法官打断。

「这点我站在原告方。反对有效。」

艾达摊手：「噢，得了吧，你明知道州长是什么样的人。」

「除非你能拿得出州长让受害者死亡的有力证据，否则我都将支持反对有效，Mrs怀亚特。」法官做出一副无奈而又铁面无私的模样。

「什么反对？原告律师甚至还没有说objection呢。」艾达几乎要翻白眼了，这么明显的偏袒亏他干得出来。

「Objection.」原告律师十分配合地补了一句，用来打脸。

「反对有效，」法官也十分配合地打脸，「都退下吧。」

原告律师笑着回到自己的座位上。艾达却仍然站在法官的席位前，微微眯起眼盯着他。

「你有异议吗？Mrs怀亚特？」法官挑眉。

「不，我有一个问题。这次我的裙子够短了吗？法官阁下。」艾达冷冷地问。

「下次，当着法庭书记员的面，问这个问题，女士，然后我们可以商议应该处以多少罚金。现在，给我退下。」法官扭头向陪审团微笑致意。

艾达跟着法官一路走回他的办公室，然后把门在身后合上。她踩着高跟鞋铿锵有力地走到法官的办公桌前，双臂架在桌面上，怒视着他：「有人让你这么做的对吗？他们给了你多少钱好让我的当事人去死？告诉我，尊敬的法官阁下，一个人的生命在你看来能值多少钱？」

法官不怒反笑，仿佛艾达的怀疑在他看来是一件很滑稽的事情：「Mrs怀亚特，我想你误会了。我知道你一直以来都顺风顺水春风得意，经常能打出一些扭转乾坤的案件，但很抱歉，不是所有劣局都能翻盘。也许这能教育你以后接案子前能谨慎一些。」

他在旋转椅上来回转动，又继续说：「不过，我很欣赏那些破釜沉舟的人，不知道你有没有那个勇气。这个案子不是不能扭转乾坤，你只是没有找全所有的突破口，」法官的手指压着一张卡片把它推到艾达面前，「你没有用尽所有的努力去寻找突破口。」

艾达疑惑，看向那张卡片——宾馆房卡。啊啊，这场案子她最大的错误就是自己被法官看上了，是吗？她突然感觉眼前这个男人的笑容分外恶心，恶心得能从他那颗腐烂的心脏里钻出蛆来。一股寒意从她的脚底腾升，一路窜上头顶，冻得她浑身僵硬，一句话都说不出口。

法官知道她无名指上有枚戒指，但他不在乎：「事实上，我也想问你同样的问题，Mrs怀亚特，你认为与一条人命相比，这样的付出是否划算呢？」

————————————

提醒一下，这个案子就是当年里昂表亲的那个案子，一开始处于劣势，后来打赢了的那个案子。艾达职业的转折点。怀亚特是随便编的一个约翰的姓。


End file.
